H2O: Just Add San!
by ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes
Summary: Sorry for the suckiness! Don't have anything nice to say don't waist you're time reviewing because I don't care enough to listen, otherwise I love nice reviews I already no my strenghts and weaknesses which I have ALOT of and I am working on fixing them.
1. Rain, Prune Juice and Buisness Trips

**Disclaimer: I don't own it you know, anyways everything's the same but Bella won't exist at all in my story if I continue it all the way to that point! Of course like always I have an OC Santana Montgomery Emma's Cousin I am not just giving her all the powers because she is my Character (Because I hate the Mary Sue type thing) I am because it thickens the plot plus she only knows how to use Hydro-Cryokinesis (Freezing)! Mid-Season 1. Oh and Will is in this story because he is awesome he might be a little OOC because well after Emma left I kinda didn't really pay attention anymore!**

I looked up from my book for two seconds to notice the clouds were turning gray and looked out into the far distant there was no one around but a couple of guys on the other side, I would not risk getting wet so I hurried of the beach, I'm a mermaid yes I have been since I was twelve nobody knows except my cousin Emma and her friends Cleo and Rikki (Because they are too) plus Lewis, and my Best Friend Tyler who freaked out when he figured my secret but learned to live with it. I am not like the trio though I have powers over all water even Hydro-Cryokinesis and Hydro-Thermokinesis but me being the dumb one only able to control the Freezing so that's the only one I use as of right now until Lewis and them help me figure it out.

I rushed into the Juice Net Café since it was the closest shelter around; the rain probably wouldn't last but a couple minutes, and to my surprise Tyler and Lewis were their reading something on their phones so I hurriedly made my way to the seat next to Lewis since Tyler had his feet up.

"The Girls were looking for you; they were worried since the rain had started to pour down," Tyler said showing me the messages on his phone.

I grabbed my phone put of my bag, and scrolled through the contacts until I found Emma's number.

_I'm Fine; I'm with Tyler and Lewis at JNC, WBU? -*Xoxo San* !_

_**Were at my house! –Em Gilbert.**_

"What am I going to do, what if it keeps raining all day?" I grabbed Tyler's smoothie and started drinking it, it was something that might help me think.

"Lewis you're the smart one you figure something out before she drinks the whole thing," he snatched his smoothie back with a playful grin.

"Well an Umbrella but that couldn't completely assure you wouldn't get wet especially the way the rain is coming down westward direction and you have to go eastward from here to get to your house or Emma's house unless…," he was cut off by an someone saying it wasn't safe for anyone to leave until the Rain calms down and that they insist people stay indoors because of a hurricane warning.

"Great this could by us a little time,"

"How about a rain coat?" I looked to Lewis to see if it was good enough.

"Well as I said it's blowing westward so it would get her face wet, and anything not covered." Uh this is so frustrating.

"Hey how about that stuff that made us all look like human tomatoes at the dance that one time." I flashed back at the memory trying to think if it was worth it.

"I suppose but…wait I don't have it with me and even if I did get it, it's only a sample not enough to ensure your safety against water."

"Fine maybe it will calm down later or maybe even completely stop, anyways I am going to go get a smoothie." I finally surrender to the rain.

"Want anything?" I look back at them.

"No," that's the answer I got from both of them so I skipped up to the counter.

"Hello Mina," I sit down on one of the stools sweeping my sundress down as if there was an invisible dust.

"Hello sweety, what can I get you?"

"A Very Berry Blitz please," I smiled as she sat the drink in front of me she must have already been expecting me to order it since I always did.

"Thank you," I waved and sat back in my seat to find a thing of drinks sitting there.

"Zane's kind hospitality I am guessing," I snarl pushing them to the other side of me.

"Yes the usual Prune Juice," I give him a small laugh because really how many times could you fall for that, I look over at Zane and grab one of the glasses and start drinking it acting like I was enjoying it even though I assure you I wasn't.

"Thanks Zane," I yelled over to his table then got up taking the other two glasses in my hands.

"Thank you for your kind little act Zane, here's something in return." I took one of the glasses pouring it over Zane's head using the other to cover Miriam's.

"Didn't you hear Miriam; prune juice is the newest thing to keep your skin clear." I laughed looking back over to Zane who was fuming.

"You will regret that," he yelled storming outside with Miriam behind him, idiots completely forgetting about the rain coming back in a few seconds later totally drenched I made my way back over to Lewis and Tyler who had moved to the seat next to him so I sit across from them with a look of victory noticing my smoothie was sorta warm now I drew out my hand making sure no one was looking and started to re-cool it.

"I can't believe you just did that?" At first I thought Lewis was talking about the smoothie but then I noticed him staring at Zane and Miriam's table shocked.

"I can't believe he is still pooling foolish stunts on us, I don't know what his problem is Me, Him and Emma have all known each other since we were three and in the past few years he had been acting like this for no apparent reason," I shook my head thinking about his ignorance then I noticed he was staring over at us he must have been listening to us and still was.

"Yeah those was weird time when you guys actually got along right Lewis,"

"Actually you probably think it is weird looking back on it now because we hate each other 'now' and well we didn't always." I use emphasize on now I look outside the window it looks as if it had stopped raining and was replaced with sun." Tyler got up and went to check and he nodded his head.

"Well thanks you two for keeping me company but I am going to Emma's either of you want to come with me," I grabbed my bag they both had decided to come. I walked straight in to see them all on the couch watching TV so I jumped in the middle between Emma and Cleo.

"So it's finally stopped raining so I thought we could go for a Swim," I said excitedly I loved swimming it was something about the rush of it especially being mermaids, I guess the love of being in the water was in Emma and I's blood they all shook their heads approvingly.

"Wait but before you girls go you have to hear what San did to Zane and Miriam." They all looked a tad bit worried but I just ignored it "I'll tell you later it's not like I froze him to death or boiled him as if I could," before I knew it we were there.

"Hey you go on I have to do something real quick," I grabbed my phone that I had just realized I had in the pocket of my dress that was covering up my bikini so I took the dress off and my sandals and hid them behind a large rock before running off into the water, the rush was amazing the water was strumming through my hair, it actually felt like I was somewhat flying everything was good nice and peaceful until I saw a boat ahead of me and I automatically recognized it as Zane's but it wasn't moving so there was either two explanations one he was up to something or two he was broke down neither of them were good because I looked further down and noticed how close we were to Mako and if I made any sudden movements there would be a trail behind me but if I swim regularly as far down in the water as I could get it might spare my identity so I very cautiously make my way as far away from the boat as I could until I swam my way into the opening of Mako.

"What took you so long Cleo was about to have a panic attack." Rikki snarled leaning her down on the volcano floor.

"I ran into a little trouble named Zane but don't worry he didn't see me I made sure of that but he was pretty close to Mako." I swam up a little.

"So I think we should start working with your powers Santana since they all seem to understand them a little more,"

"Much faith in me Lewis," I rolled my eyes and scooted myself up on surface, while Rikki quickly dried me off I was now back in my bikini.

"Let's start with Hydro-kinesis," I nodded and turned my direction towards the moon pool I focusing really hard on the water but it was barely coming up.

"Nothing's happening why did I even have to get these stupid powers isn't three mermaids enough each has one power why did I have to get all three, I can't even get a little bit of water up." I didn't realize I still had my hand up and that they were smoke coming from the moon pool.

"I think you discovered Hydro-Thermokinesis," I looked back down to see Emma trying desperately to cool the water down without actually freezing it.

"Sorry," I sigh crouching down to the moon pool helping Emma cool it.

"You almost turned us into boiled fish," Rikki stated looking down at the now cooler water.

"You know Lewis maybe I should just forget about the other powers and just focus on this one."

"There must be a reason they gave you your powers and then gave it to them too and I can't understand why you can't learn them as easy as they did but maybe its fate so don' give up on it." Tyler interjected for the first time since I've been here then out of nowhere I hear someone coming oddly really clear and they must have heard to because they went straight underwater and the guys stood confused luckily I was still dry.

"Hello is anybody here," that's the first thing the guys actually heard a tall blonde headed guy walked in looking startled.

"There are actually other people who are brave enough to come up here,"

"Uh you have to go were in the middle of doing a top secret experiment on this place no one is allowed in but us," I snap wow those drama classes really did help.

"You expect me to believe you're a scientist," he was right a girl in a bikini a scientist.

"No but I am a diver for them I swim to the bottom and get samples,"

"Mind to show me," hmm he wasn't giving up. "No I wouldn't because we discovered some very deadly compounds in there that is not safe for anyone to be in and just on queue Rikki had the water steaming and Cleo was doing something that was making the water move oddly.

"See Mate now go," I turned him around and led him out of the area then turned straight around.

"That was so close what if we wouldn't have heard him and they were still all in mermaid form or what if he came in here when Emma and I were using are powers he seems like one of those guys who would freak out and run away and tell everyone," I freak out and then jump back into the water instantly feeling the tail reappear.

"What was he even doing in here," Emma says swimming towards me and Rikki.

"I guess he could've been a diver or something and discovered this place on a dive and wanted to come look at it," Tyler once again interjected.

"His names Will right I think I have seen him before in school or something," Cleo inputted.

"Well I am gonna go my dad should be home any minute and he needed to talk to me about something," I say before I stick my head back under I make sure Zane's boat is gone before I race through the waters it's not until I reach the surface I remember Rikki's not here to dry me off.

"Dang it," I whisper to myself maybe I could try it I look around and make sure I am alone before I stick my hand out above me _okay concentrate _there's a big gust of fog before I finally see my legs but they hurt and are burning _ouch shoot _it could be worse though at least my tan covers most of it up I hurry up and put the dress back over my bikini and put my sandals on before slipping my phone back into the pocket, I run off almost knocking Zane over which of course he couldn't let it go and stopped me.

"In a hurry much," he gives me his stupid little smirk.

"What do you want Zane I do not have any time for your games," I glared at him.

"Miriam wanted me to say thanks because apparently prune juice does help you skin," I rolled my eyes "Is that all," he didn't say anything but I looked down at his watch and saw I only had five minutes to get home my dad was very strict when he set a time he expected you there so I took off running not even letting Zane get another word in I slowed down once I saw my house.

"Hey dad," He was already home when I got there.

"Sorry I'm late I just ran into Zane and of course he had to stop me," I sat across from him "so what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh well actually Harrison, Neil and I have this project we're working on and it is going to consist of us going out of country so you are going to move in with your cousins until we get back, since you're already over their most of the time anyways I figured it wasn't a problem with you,"

"Well okay so when are you leaving,"

"Right now," I looked at him in disbelief.

"You're already packed," he nodded then got out his wallet.

"Here's your new credit card in case you need anything, now go hurry and pack some clothes and stuff." I ran upstairs and got out four big suitcases a little much I know but I have them all for good purpose I put my favorite clothes plus bathing suits in two of them because I could easily just run down the road if I needed anything else then I put my favorite shoes in one of the suitcases it almost wouldn't zip, then I put must need accessories according to the clothes I packed, so after I was done with all of that I grabbed a big box to put my sketch pad pencils and paint brushes in and my camera, and I was done so I went to change into a pair of shorts and a florally tank top, I left my sandals on from before and grabbed my phone from the pocket my dad actually wasn't surprised to see all of my suit cases and the box and my huge makeup kit that popped out into an even bigger space.

We finally arrived at the other house that was actually like a twin of mine but most houses usually are like this around here everybody had pitched in, in helping me carry all of my stuff into the guest room my dad had hugged me goodbye and him and Neil were gone.

**Note: When I was reading it I was reading it with an Australian accent, and I don't want Bella's powers to go to waste because on Wikipedia there were three of them (All about Gelatin of course) so I think I might want some Full Moon go wrong and they get them like two each then like all of them gets the last one IDK here's what I have in mind!**

Emma and Rikki: Gelid-kinesis, Cleo and Santana: Substancia-kinesis, All: Meco-kinesis (And I did not just pair them off with the Blondes and Brunettes)! IDK I just don't want awesome powers to go to waste and I really don't want to put Bella in here so!


	2. The Full Moon

**(Kay so if you want to know what her locket looks like it's like the same as there's but her gem is all three colors. And if you want to know how all of them got their lockets in the story it is on my profile somewhere down through their prolly at the bottom!) **

My eyes flickered up at the clock just ten more minutes until the bell would ring, Ms. Hollings had been over linear and nonlinear equations for the past hour, something we learned in seventh grade may I point out, I had been desperately waiting to get out of this class, Me, Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Lewis and Tyler had all planned to meet up at the Juice Net, after school but this old ladies voice kept slowing down by the minute, I almost jumped out of my seat when I finally heard it Lewis and I had this class together so we met up at the door and made are way to the Juice Net since the rest had last period study hall they could leave whenever they wanted.

"So what's your plan for the full moon tonight?" Lewis asked.

"My house because my mom and Elliot are gone out of town seeing my relatives in case you know something goes wrong," Emma answered for all of us it was then when I looked around to notice the Cleo and Rikki were being rather quiet than usual.

"What's up with them," I whisper to Emma and Tyler they give them a swift glance then look back to me with a frown and a confused look.

"Cleo, Rikki?" and they just look down at their drinks hmm I know what to do.

"Hey Me and Lewis are dating," Their eyes shot up Cleo had a little bit of sadness in her eyes and Lewis spit his Mango Smoothie out on me, Tyler and Emma but we dodged it almost falling out of are chairs we were earning stares from everyone in the room but I couldn't help giving a little giggle.

"I was kidding because there's something obvi wrong with you and you guys didn't answer when I said your names but that was pretty funny you've got to admit except the part where Lewis spit his drink out and it almost got on us," I reach across the table and punch Lewis playfully in the arm, "So what's up with you two?" Rikki gives me her tough girl look and folds her arms over her chest and Cleo puts her head in her hands trying to hide her blush.

"Oh my gosh Cleo you are in love," Me and Em say at the same time I see the boys get confused "It's a BMFFL thing," which is Best Mermaid Friends For Life.

"Well Cleo with who," I moving my chair over to her side Rikki is quite interested in this as well, Em gives the guys a look for them to go to a different table.

"Um…uh well," wait a minute the sadness that washed over Cleo's face when I said me and Lewis were dating, Emma and Tyler didn't notice they were being quiet so Cleo must have been talking before me and Lewis got here that's it.

"Lewis?" I say barely a whisper but quiet enough so no one can here beside Rikki and Emma she puts her head even lower, so I must have been right actually I knew I was right sorta.

"I knew it," Rikki mumbles with a little laugh at the end, Emma nods her head.

"So shouldn't we be preparing for tonight," Emma stood up addressing all of the group.

"What should you be preparing for?" Miriam asks making a fake friendly voice standing in front of Emma.

"Nothing you'd be interested in Miriam," I say stepping in between them giving her my glare that me and Rikki had in common.

"Oh and why would that be," she gives her devious smirk so I mimic her, "Hey Miriam it looks like Zane was right that prune juice did do you wonders it got read of all your black heads you should really be thanking me it helped your looks tons." I said it with a straight face, Miriam practically had smoke coming out of her ears (metaphorically speaking) the group dragged me out before anything else could happen well anything good.

We were all sitting in Emma's den Me, Lewis and Rikki were on the couch laughing at the cheesy horror movie well me and Rikki were Lewis was hiding under a throw pillow as was Cleo, Emma and Tyler who was in the floor were actually intrigued by it.

"I'm bored," Rikki and I say at the same time, as someone knocked on the door, no one moved.

"Well we can't exactly go out there so you go do it," Rikki rolled her eyes kicking Tyler in the stomach.

"Hey why couldn't Lewis do it," he looked up and then at the frantic Lewis who's head was hid by the pillow, then moved up to the door.

"What do you two want San told you it was nothing you would be interested in," I jump up forgetting about the Full Moon about to tell them off and their it is behind Zane and Miriam's heads shining perfectly, I forget about my surroundings and just stand their hypnotized by it.

**(Lewis)**

"You two have to go now," I quickly shut the door "Okay you four sit right there don't move Tyler watch them very closely," I demand he had told me stories about how dangerous Santana can get when she was moonstruck, and I remember very fondly Emma's little mishap I walk back outside to make sure they were gone but of course they were.

"What was up with them they looked zombies," Miriam asks impatiently like.

"I don't know probably just tired," I mumble rapidly, sticking my hands in my pockets, I feel the door open and I turn to see Tyler.

"Um we have a little problem Santana was kind of distracting me while the others got away and then she kind of ran too,"

"What I told you to watch them VERY CLOSELY and I thought you were on track so how did a girl whose most bound in wearing heels outrun,"

"Don't underestimate San she was the only person who could ever beat me and then they all jumped into the water so it was pretty much useless after that,"

"What's going on here," Oh Zane and Miriam I forgot about them I give Tyler the look to take care of them and then run off to get my boat.

When I finally got their the girls were already there a blue light was surrounding all of them and their lockets were glowing a bright gold there was something not right about this and the quicker they got out the better.

"Your four need to get out right now," they still had no reply they were giggling that's it.

"You're cute," and there was more giggling I didn't take Cleo seriously because it was probably them trying to con me into something.

"It's really important you get out right now,"

"Now why would we do that?" Rikki and San say innocently without their usual venom or sarcasm okay these definitely were complete different people or as I should say mermaids.

**(Kay there's my sucky chapter two it will get better chapter 3!)**


	3. Full Moon Afterschock

**(Kay I was disappointed by my last chapter so I am going to try harder on this one, because I that at 2:00am just to get another chapter in so here I go… Oh back to San's POV)**

My eyes weakly fluttered open, I pushed myself up instantly recognizing Emma's den, and the other three all spread out across the room plus Tyler who was leaning on me and Lewis who was at the opposite end of the large couch, I pushed Tyler off of me and on to Lewis _that will be a surprise for them when they wake up _and make my way to the kitchen my head is killing me it feels like someone put a spear through it I don't remember anything that happened last night and that can only mean one thing MOONSTRUCK.

I poured myself a glass of orange juice and get the aspirin out; if I was feeling this bad the girls would too. I was watching them all toss and turn, that's when something caught my eye on Emma's necklace there was something different it was like mine split, one side was white and the other side was wait…green it was like a very light forest green, I looked at Rikki's also it was the same only Red and Green, I made my way to Cleo hers was blue and purple that's weird finally I looked down at mine it was blue, clear, red and pu..rple also.

"Lewis," I shrieked making everyone jump up in a panic I hurriedly explained to him about the lockets.

"Do you think the moon did this exactly what happened last night Lewis?" Emma demanded with her very serious look on her face.

"Um well when I got to the moon pool you and your lockets were glowing and surrounded by these weird lights you guys weren't acting like yourselves of course especially San and Rikki and I couldn't get you out but when the moon finally passed you all sorta blanked out and swam back here, but when you got dried and your leg appeared you all passed out so Tyler and I kind of carried you here…" "By that he means I carried you here he couldn't even get Cleo's legs up and she is the tiniest one." We all stifled a giggle at Tyler's interruption but quickly turned back to serious mode processing Lewis's words. "Well if he would've let me finish I was going to tell you to give me your lockets so I can examine them," I saw a blush hint on his face, I rolled my eyes and took off my locket he messed around with them a little bit before actually saying anything.

"I think I figured it out each color on the locket represents your power right?" We all shake our heads yes wait I did not like where this was going another power that I can't control. "So I have some good news and some bad news the good news is, is that you four might have a new power, the bad news is we have to run some test to be for sure and exactly what it is." I groan and fall onto the couch this is terrible I already can't handle two powers how can I control this that came out of the blue which really every power we all have just came out of the blue.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Lewis asks enthusiastically Emma and Rikki step up first, they stick their hands out both scrunched up concentrating really hard on the two glasses of water in front of them and soon both become a weird Jelly-like substance, they both seem proud of themselves Lewis goes up to examine it then sets another two glasses gown next to them Cleo and I are next shoot we take a deep breath than stick are hands out to the glass it becomes solid so I must have accidently frozen it, I mentally hit myself.

"I thought you froze it but it's not cold it's like glass," I feel relieved I didn't mess up and Cleo gives me a high five and while Tyler was sitting making notes.

"So now it's time to test the last one," we all look at him like he is crazy "What exactly do you mean Lewis?" Cleo speaks up. "First look at the back of your lockets," I carefully turned my locket around to see my surprise there was a fancy S in scripted on the back and I see E on Emma's, R on Rikki's and a C on Cleo's.

"You're just now telling us this since you were just looking at them and the moon obviously did it and how does this prove anything?" Rikki yelled frustrated.

"I have a feeling so please just try," we all sighed and he quickly removes the glasses that contained the now hardened water and replaced it with two new fresh glasses but keeps the jelly filled ones we all stand at a random glass and like always we take a deep breath and scrunch are hands up which seems to be the theme of them because me and Emma usually have are hands straight though Cleo and Rikki most of the time have their hands somewhat scrunched up I notice the substances start moving oddly until it starts to jump higher out of the cup until it finally explodes all over us. "Um should I write that down," We all look at Tyler glaring at him as we fell to the ground. Just as someone knocked on the door.

"One second," Lewis yells while we manage to drag ourselves to the back of the kitchen counter.

"Zane what are you doing here," Tyler says all calmly probably acting half in the conversation.

"Where are the girls at?" I can tell by now he probably walked pass Tyler.

"They left a while ago," Lewis stated with more of a worried tone.

"Then I'll wait…what happened here and what it this stuff," Oh of course he would notice the creepy looking Jelly substance that was everywhere and the water that had gone our way.

"I was working on a science experiment that's it." Lewis rambled on.

"Rikki dry us off but try not to make a lot of steam," I lean over to her and whisper she quickly does and me and Cleo peek to see where he is sitting to are unlucky streak he could probably see us if we popped out behind the kitchen counter, we look back and Rikki still hasn't got Emma done yet me and Cleo go back she makes a ball of water from a cup that was left out and moves it slightly up and I freeze it once Emma is done we throw it making sure it wouldn't hit anything we all ran out as soon as they were observing it and acted like we had just came from the back patio.

"Zane what are you doing here and what happened?" Cleo asked innocently since she was the only one who could pull the friendly smile when it came to Zane because she didn't actually despise him.

"Lewis what did you do to my living room," Emma added convincingly looking like she was about to kill Lewis.

"What do you want Zane make it fast we have to get this place cleaned up." I say with a tiny bit of venom in my voice and a 'make it fast' stare I thought Rikki would back me up on this but she was the only one staying quiet that was unusual since she was the one with all the usual words.

"You can deal with him; me and Rikki are going for a chat." I dragged her outside the house.

"So what's up with you?" And of course I got her glare.

"Oh please tell me you're not in love with Zane because the silence started back up when you saw him today and Cleo is crushing on Lewis and she seems better now but please tell me you're not in love with Zane." I rambled on really hoping this wasn't the case.

"Gross," thank god Rikki face went from disgust to a smile.

"Thank god, hey you know you can tell me what it is I think of me and you as really good friends since were so much alike we could practically be sisters," I playfully smirk.

"Wow if that's the case I think are mum has some explaining to do." Me and Rikki just didn't have opposite powers well you know that I could actually use but are looks were polar opposites I would be a better suit for Cleo's sister because all of our qualities look wise were the same, I am even a bit surprised by being Emma's cousin but we do have semi straight hair in common but that's about it I am like the only cousin with darker qualities.

"Fine I know something on Zane and he knows something on me but don't worry it's not about us being Mermaids," she shrugs sitting down on a patio chair.

"Like what," I sit down next to her poking her in the side something I usually did to Cleo, Tyler, Emma and Lewis when we were younger to get them to tell me something it usually worked.

"I can't tell you that,"

"Come on Rikki it's not like he's gone here it from me that you told it, I mean if you haven't realized were haven't been the best of friends in the last three or four years." I emphasize best of friends with sarcasm.

"I have only been here for a year and a half, and why did you guys stop being friends?" I gave her a stern look because I knew she was trying to get off of topic.

"Don't change the subject,"

"Hey San, Rikki Lewis found out what your powers were and Zane won't leave so we can talk so I figured you two can scare him enough to make him go." Tyler walked up to us mumbling in an aggravated tone I completely understand that when it comes to Zane Bennett we walk into the house putting are glare back on and are arms crossed.

"What do you want Zane and why are you still here?" Me and Rikki said at the exact same time in the exact same tone.

"Actually I wanted to talk to all of you together," We all look at him blankly before looking at each other.

"Fine make it fast," I say bluntly going to the fridge to get a water and a straw of course.

"So, before I say anything I want to tell you I mean no harm." This coming from Zane Bennett the idiot who pushed poor Cleo in the pool knowing she was scared to death at my thirteen birthday party because his dimwitted girlfriend Miriam told him to it took me a few seconds to realize I was laughing so hard I was choking on water.

"I'm serious," I actually see a hint of truth in his eyes I rolled mine and leaned back.

"Make it fast," Emma says probably noticing it also, I for once don't say anything and drink my water.

"I know you're secret," I immediately spit my water out getting a little on me and Cleo we rush out as fast as we can but Zane grabs Me and Cleo's arms so I kick his knees making him fall to the ground but not before we did and their it was our orange scaly tails with matching tops appeared, Rikki, Emma, Lewis and Tyler sitting there to shocked to process anything Zane was even more shocked, Cleo and I simply wiped are arms off and we transformed back.

"Great now what Zane are you going to go around telling everyone get us locked up in a science lab for the rest of our lives." I yelled coming out of my daze my head was hurting worse than it was this morning and I was feeling dizzy, I looked over at the other three and they were all holding their heads before I knew it we all crashed to the ground.

**Yes Zane know but how….? And what does he mean by no harm?**


	4. Zane Knows

**(Kay right now since I have a lot of Idea's on it, this might be my priority until it's done (because it's my least popular one) then I'll go back down the list finish the other ones then you get new ones maybe some fluffy one shots on some shows suggest me some.)**

As soon as we hit the ground the guys came over to us even…Zane? I'm still awake it's just my head is killing me and I am dizzy.

"Can you hear me?" Lewis asked no one in particular since we were all in the condition, all of a sudden I am relieved of the head ache or should I say spear through the head and look up and see the rest are starting to get up.

"Okay Lewis what was that?" Tyler is the first one to say anything I look up to see Zane sitting there a little bit of shock and maybe a hint of guilt Tyler and Lewis go out of the room probably to get his laptop.

"Are you guys okay?" I look over at them they nod I feel the head ache coming back a little but nothing serious but I think it's time to let Zane know the true wrath of an angry Mermaid who doesn't have control of her powers.

"Zane I am going to make this very clear to you, you tell anybody about are secret let's just say when I get angry things start to boil, fire starts blazing and lightning starts magically coming out of the sky so if…"San calm down he's not going to say anything are you Zane?" Emma pulled me back, but I was serious whatever my mood was in the range of Sad, In Love and Angry is how my messed up powers worked and as you probably guessed Angry meant someone's going to boil.

"I won't on one condition you tell me all you know on mermaids everything," Lewis and Tyler took that time to walk in.

"I don't believe you Zane and something tells me neither does anyone else in this room." Rikki snapped I could tell she wanted to fry is brain right now because her hands threatening to curl up in a fist.

"I kept you're secret this long haven't I?" Her fist was raising and I just gave her a look and whispered he's not worth it.

"Fine Zane look me in the eyes and tell me if we tell you all about us, you won't tell a single soul that were…mermaids." I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I won't tell a single soul," I hate to say "He's telling the truth," I choke out but there something about this I have known him my whole life I have known the good side and the jerk side and I can't help feeling theirs something off.

"Before we tell you anything Zane, How did you find out? And why do you wanna know about mermaids?" Emma says blankly she had finally asked the question we were all dying to know.

"Yesterday I knew something was off so I ditched Miriam and followed Lewis out to Mako I was hiding just enough where I could see you barely I didn't see the-the tails but when I was researching Mermaids I found something where it said the full moon effected the way they-you act and the light was surrounding you and those weird lockets, I wasn't completely sure until Cleo and Santana grew tails at the touch of water and it all made since." I bit my lip which was something I usually did when I was nervous if I would have just stayed away from the door then none of this would have happened.

"Lewis how could you have not seen him," Cleo yelled in a very unusual tone that you hardly ever heard from her.

"Sorry I had my hands full with the four of you," he retorted. "He has you their Cleo there's nothing worse than a bunch of moonstruck mermaids." I tried to give a friendly grin but it just turned back into a frown.

"So you still haven't told us why you wanna know about mermaids Zane," Tyler picked the conversation back up and I glared at him just meant much sooner we have to talk about mermaid life with someone I hate trusting because he couldn't keep his nose out of our business.

"I wanna know that I was right that there was something that saved me from that boat and…" I quickly interrupted "Think about it Zane out of the four sitting on the couch who was the one nearest that you saw before the accident." His eyes shifted to Emma with some sorta disbelief that he finally realized the _sea monster _that saved his lifewas a girl he has known his whole life.

"So great were done here I wanna go for a swim Zane remember what I told you about what happens when I get angry," I stood up but was pulled back down by Rikki.

"I still want to know when and how,

"Why Zane the more you ask us stuff like this the more I'm going to think you're trying to get us turned into sushi or worse a science experiment." Everyone looks at me like I am crazy but hey they know it's true.

"Fine I'll go first since it happened to me first, two weeks before my thirteenth birthday party we had went with our dad's to Mako because they wanted to check it out because as you know they wanted to buy the land like they always have after we had our little fight about how much of an idiot Miriam was and you said I was jealous which I was really just stating how much of an idiot she was or shall I say is I pushed you down and then stormed off, I got lost and then stepped right threw that whole I tried to climb up it kept sliding because of my sandals I yelled for help too but I remembered how far I had walked but it kept getting darker and darker and no one had found me yet and there was no way out so I jumped in the water because it was my last resort to swim but there was a full moon and weird stuff started to happen but I shook it off and started to swim out when you guys found me see their story is similar to that only wait you putting Cleo on that boat and pushing it out in the water knowing she couldn't swim it goes from their so look you had a crucial part in us becoming mermaids so you might want to think twice before you go around telling everyone," the whole time I am giving him death glares "I'm going for a walk I'll help clean up all this jelly stuff when I get back, you can just fill him in on the rest." And with that I ran out the front door.

I found myself on the beach, the sun was beating down on me but all I wanted to do was walk because today has been very interesting day, I saw it in his eyes I saw truth but its Zane were talking about he was fully capable of ruining are lives all he had to do was tell Miriam and by tomorrow we would be called freak shows and being hauled off to science labs. We are so much more than freak shows or science projects though we are people of the ocean with amazing powers even I had to admit are powers are pretty cool even if I can't use two-fifths of mine, I can't really say I regret becoming a mermaid because I can stay under the water for as long as I want and observe the exotic vibrant beauty of it I could dive down as deep into the depths as I wanted observing things most wouldn't or couldn't but most of all being a mermaid connects me with Emma, Cleo and Rikki gives us a bond for life maybe that what I should tell Zane maybe it would give something to think about to assure he tells no one. I looked down at my way to colorful locket gem and forget I am walking on a public beach until I trip over something or more like someone.

"Are you okay?" Will _I think that's what Cleo said was his name _held a hand out to me I take it trying to get out of the sand as soon as possible.

"Thank you," I give a small smile, and then start to walk off.

"Wait I never said sorry for tripping you," he runs up back next to me but I continue to walk so he does to "It's my fault actually I was looking at my locket and not paying attention to where I was going," I quickly say earning a smile from him.

"You're locket is amazing but I could have sworn that I have never seen the purple on their before," Oh right of course people would notice just didn't think he would since I have only talked to him once I think.

"Thanks I found it in the ocean and purples always been on it," I look away awkwardly fiddling with my fingers.

"Oh, so that's really cool you dive right?" I forgot about the whole Mako thing for a minute then finally respond "Yeah you do too right?" I randomly blurt out.

"Yeah so maybe we can go diving together sometime?" I look to the ground really quick in then back up to him _don't think that's going to happen _my phone started to vibrate I forgot I even putting it in my pocket.

"Hey Cleo,

"Hi, we were worried about you we need you to come back we have to talk about some stuff and Lewis said its best to just wait for you,"

"Is Zane still there?"

"No he just left,"

"Kay see you in 10," I hang up quick "Bye Will I have to go," I hear him holler Bye back but I was already half gone.

I walked back into the house and noticed all of the jelly stuff was gone hmm Cleo must've manipulated it or something.

"Hey," I sit down next to Lewis and Cleo and look at all the books scattered all around.

"First of all I discovered what your powers were called Emma and Rikki Gelidkinesis the power to turn water and possibly any liquid substance or moisture of any kind into a jelly-like compound, Cleo and Santana Substanciakinesis the ability to harden water into a substance similar to glass or crystal…"Well we know who got the more interesting power Em Rikki," I glanced over at them half serious half kidding but their power did seem a lot more useful and cool. "Hey Cleo can control water and you have all of the powers so I think it's pretty fair," Rikki retorted.

"And the last one which you all share this one's actually a little more confusing and took forever to find but this is exactly what it said in the book Mecokinesis is the ability of combined Substanciakinesis and Gelidkinesis which equals the ability to make water or jelly explode, and also be used to glue objects together or create enough sticky or jelly ease in objects causing them to poor bucket loads of goose or sticky slime. This has been used to manipulate and mold mud or slime. I don't understand this because two of you each have one of the powers but it says it's combined and makes it explode which we have already established." Tyler finished we all looked at him confused these powers were hard to deal with well at least for me.

**So what's Zane up to? Is he up to anything at all? And what does he know on Rikki? And what does Rikki know on him?**


	5. Something Weird In the Water

"Hey you two," I say with a huge smile sliding into the seat across from Cleo and Lewis.

"Wow that's new," Lewis said meaning my smile, I rolled my eyes he wasn't wrong ever since Zane told us he knows I have been a little down always jumpy and more careful hardly swimming and going out of my way to avoid water even more than before but today was different for some reason I just had this really good feeling.

"So what's got you all cheery?" Cleo smiles scooting closer to Lewis then the whole gesture was complimented with him putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Um did I miss something?" I look at them curiously "no way you guys are dating and I am just now hearing about it when I have been here for a full two minutes." Everyone in the Café looked at us Cleo and Lewis was blushing.

"We were going to tell you but with everyone else please don't be mad," I giggled at Cleo's reaction "Cleo I'm not mad I think it's about time you two finally got together." I had turned my head towards the door and saw a familiar tall golden blonde guy walk in he flashed me a million dollar smile before he made his way up to the counter.

"I'm feeling suddenly thirsty," I mumble getting up and make my way up there also taking a seat next to him.

"Hi," I bring my smile back out.

"Hey Santana right you know it took me awhile after you left the other day to figure out we were never properly introduced."

"Fine I'm Santana Montgomery and you are?" I give him a playful smirk.

"I'm Will Benjamin," he replies with the same smirk, I look back at Lewis and Cleo to see Emma and Rikki joined them and they were all watching us.

"Well I have to get back to my friends but you're welcome to join us." Just then Mina brings me my usual and Will what looks like Mango and Strawberry.

"Actually I have to go." He says in realization looking at his watch before pulling out a ten dollar bill and laying it down then waving at me and I gave a small wave back.

"So Cleo, Lewis did you tell them yet?"

Later that day I had decided to take a swim to Mako besides the girls were too busy to hang out; I took the time to look at the beauty around me since I was in no rush anyways. I was about to swim into the entrance but something caught her eye, it was in the rocks exactly where I had found my locket it was something weird very weird, it was glowing white. I reached out to it but quickly withdrew after cutting my finger but I was to intrigued by it I tried again this time getting it free but cutting my whole hand I wince at the pain and the sudden blood pouring out of my left palm I look back down to see that whatever I had gotten out was gone my hand was hurting really bad especially mixed with the salt water it was best if I got out of the water right now.

As I resurface I notice two faces staring down at me I yell causing them to yell until I actually see who they are Lewis and…Zane oh great.

"Lewis I need your help I cut my hand on something down in the entrance way." I ignore Zane as Lewis helps me up onto the surface.

"Try to dry yourself off so I can bandage it up easier," I look at him knowingly he had his first aid kit with him he always does even when we were ten he carried one around I raised my right hand and gently dried myself off my legs reappearing surprisingly not scorching my skin I saw Zane go wide eyed.

"You're getting better," I shrug my shoulders and pull myself up.

"So Lewis why did you bring him here with you, I mean is it really safe?" I say to him with a hint of anger Lewis doesn't say anything until he finishes cleaning and wrapping up my hand.

"Long story, I will fill you in on later."

"Lewis is this bandage water proof?"

"Yeah of course two of my best friends, my girlfriend plus Rikki are mermaids." "Great," I try to dive back into the moon pool but Lewis pulls me back "Oh no you don't stay up here with us maybe you're powers can help." I glare at him then at Zane and cross my arms in defeat.

"Fine, tell me when you need a mermaid to mess something up," I laugh sitting down on the hard ground Indian style playing around with the water trying to move it up into a shape then make it solid with my new found power I manage to get the water up a tiny bit and make a very small heart, then turn it in to a hard substance but I let it fall back into the water I was getting a little better with my powers but still wasn't very powerful and controlling with them I looked up again to see Zane staring wide eyed.

"Wow Zane you're acting like you have never seen a girl morph a heart out of water then mysteriously harden it, oh wait you probably haven't." I jump up to face him with a scowl spread across my face "You know when I told you when I get mad stuff starts boiling, fire starts blazing and lighting-well yeah that wasn't a metaphor so keep that in mind."

"Uh by that she means that-uh she-uh…" wow the first time Lewis actually struggles to get words out "That I can boil stuff, freeze stuff and control water which that brings some pretty bad weather conditions especially put together." I laugh when I see him squirm my job here is done I didn't even have to mention the other things I mean if Lewis brought him here to our place I might as well tell him everything and leave him just a tad bit scared also.


	6. Messed Up Day

I was laying on my bed trying to think of a perfect title for this stupid report we have to do for Science about underwater life which would be easy for me of course, anyways I chose dolphins because there by far my favorite but I really didn't want to spend my Saturday doing this when I had two weeks to complete it so I closed my pink laptop at the sound of my text ringtone grabbing my light purple bejeweled phone and quickly scanned through the message from Rikki _You and Em meet us at JNC in ten_, I looked down at my pajamas before I started to get ready I hollered at Em who was across the hall and told her what the text said she had to get to work anyways.

I took my hair down it was sorta wavy since I washed it just a few minutes ago so I quickly straightened it then braided it to the side, throwing on a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a lilac tank top with lilac sandals, throwing my peachy lip gloss and phone in my purse before stepping out of my room the exact same time as Emma.

"Aunt Lisa, Em and I are going out." I yell into the kitchen.

"Okay be safe and don't talk to strangers," Me and Em rolled are eyes she had been telling us the same thing since we were eight it never got old, we hurried off to the Juice Net, me because I knew we were a little past ten minute and Em because she had to start work in about five.

When we walked in the door Emma went straight to work I saw are table there was no Tyler but instead Zane sitting with Cleo, Rikki and Lewis in the booth when Cleo saw me she and Rikki scooted over and patted the seat down next to her.

"Zane and I found something very weird in the moon pool…" Before Lewis says anything else I cut in "where's Tyler I haven't seen him since school on Thursday and he didn't even talk to me," I say the worry in my voice obviously showing they all shake their heads no I start to get up but Miriam gets in my way.

"Zane what are you doing hanging out with them I'm your girlfriend," I laugh she actually thinks there dating now that's funny she gives me a dirty look and I of course do the same thing only mine is probably a little more nastier since my normally bright hazel eyes turn a deep brown matching my hair.

"Miriam how many times do I have to tell you we are under no circumstances in a relationship." I accidently let a giggle slip then out of nowhere she pours prune juice on me "That's for the whole messy incident a while ago," I can hear her and her friends laugh I run at full speed into the cool room I hear "Miriam why did you do that?" and a bunch of other things as soon as I shut the door I grow a tail and fall into a shelf but I caught myself on the hand that I cut yesterday and soon my hand is bleeding again, I dry myself off very carefully since I am in a cool room and the fact that I don't want to melt everything and then I dry my hair then put it back in the side braid, I step out and all eyes are on me I try my best to hide my glare and replace it with an angelic smile.

"I am so sorry for that," Zane says out of nowhere "it's fine I'm just going to Tyler's okay," as I grab my purse and start to go Zane grabs my hand probably to look at the blood coming from it but as soon as he touches it he flinches away very fast. "You're hand it's…" I give him a weird look "I'm leaving," I turn towards the door as soon as I walk by Miriam's table there smoothies start to explode that's weird as soon as I go outside the heat comes at me full blast.

**(Cleo)**

"Did you see her hand," I look around shocked at what just happened San got covered in prune juice she ran into the cool room to get dry of course but when she came out her hand that had the bandage on it was bleeding and Zane flinched at the touch and the smoothies at Miriam's table just started to explode I look at Rikki then at Zane and Lewis.

"Cleo, you don't think what happened to me that one time during the full moon is happening to her she did look pretty flushed and that's saying a lot." Rikki said very quickly probably commenting on her tan complexion.

"Zane her hand when you touched it on a scale one to ten how hot was it," Lewis asks we all look to Zane very quickly "ten, burned at the touch,".

"Lewis this is not good what are we going to do what's going on with her there's no full moon what's happening," I panic saying what ever came to my mind that moment as quietly as I could so the people around us wouldn't hear.

"I think I might have an answer yesterday we saw her at the moon pool she told me she cut her hand on something in the entrance way we found this stone down there it was glowing white so maybe she cut her hand on it and it has some weird effect on you four but if that's the case it could be dangerous." Everyone at the table looks over with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"Should we go and find her?" Zane actually had a genuine worried look on his face.

"No she's going to Tyler's he usually can get through to her if something's wrong," Rikki adds; now we were going to have to explain this all to Emma.

"Wait Tyler was telling me the other day that sometimes whatever her mood is, is when a certain power takes control and since all of that happened I think I understand why she was well you know so it just multiplies it and makes it more uncontrollable to her," We all look at Lewis soaking up the info.

"Yeah um angry obviously a fire mishap, sad freezing things by accident, in love water goes crazy." Rikki says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"How could that explain her hands burning up and her being flushed?"

"Good question maybe she has some kind of sickness like when Emma cut her finger on that thing in Cleo's fish tank." Rikki laughed thinking back on the memory of crazy freaky sea monster Emma.

"You're right," Lewis pulls out his laptop and starts typing away on it I had a bad feeling about this.

"I just thought about something…" we all look at her even Lewis looks up from his laptop "maybe we should tell her not to kiss anyone." We all look at her for a second.

"Rikki that's ridiculous," Lewis and I glance over at Zane for a second remembering just a month and few days ago finding Zane dehydrated on Mako with Rikki, "that's not such a bad idea now that I think about it but come on its not like she is going to have anyone to kiss right now anyways," with that Lewis glances back down to his laptop.

"So who's going to tell Emma about all of this?"


End file.
